The next day
by itsjustanotherfreak
Summary: You never were courios about what had happened after Bones slept in Booth's House? What she felt, what they said to each other? One-shot located after S06xE22 "The hole in the heart"


Nothig of the Bones world belongs to me.

You were never courious about what had happened after the night that Bones slept in Booth's house? How she felt, what they said to each other... well this is my version.

enjoy it.

It'sjustanotherfreak.

* * *

**The next day.**

When she opened her eyes that morning she had to took a moment to remember where she was; that wasn't her bedroom, she wasn´t in her bed or in her comfortable pajamas. She felt weird, she didn't remember drink last night so why on earth she wasn't in her house? And most important who was the naked figure sleeping at her side?

Everything came to her brain in a second, beating her bad; the body they were studying, the phone call, the sound of glass breaking and Vincent in the arms of Booth. She remembered the pale face of her student; the scared eyes and his last words while the blood was draining out of his chest. She remembered the shocked face of her partner, the pain in his look; the funeral, the sadness, the fear and then she remembered going with Booth to his place.

Almost with fear she looked the strong body of her best friend, her partner, the man who could make she feel something; he was lying over his stomach, breathing slowly in a deep sleep.

She didn't know how to feel about that, she didn't know how to react, what she would say when he wake up?

Facts Temperance, study the facts first, she thought lying in the bed. First: you love him, said in his head, yes I do; second: you want this to happen; third: he said he love you to.

That was not true, not entirely anyway. He had said that he loved her, almost a year ago and she, scared of what could happened, rejected him, hurting him in the process. Then she ran away to escape of all the murders and her own feelings.

But that was an important point; she didn't know how to handle all the emotions that Booth waked up in her. Since she was fifteens, since Russ let her alone, she had locked all her emotions deep inside of her and a mask of rationality covered her, detached her of everyone. When she met Seeley Booth for first time she never thought that that arrogant, impulsive and non-rational man will turn her life upside down. He had achieved what no one else could, he tears apart the strong armor that she has built and he little by little had won a place in her heart. And that terrifying her, she didn't know what to do, what to say or what to think.

She remembered the night she realized that she loves him, the awful night she was almost hit by a car; and she remembered the pain beyond all bearing when with the eyes fixed on the road he said that he loved Hannah. That was why she didn't felt, it was too painful; after that she tried to get back to her older self, rational, logical and emotionless but was impossible.

Booth could make her felt loved with one look, she never felt lonely when he was at her side; she wondered when her happiness become dependent on Booth's.

When Booth and Hannah had broken up she didn't know what to do either. At first she was happy, she could be with him, but then she saw him; alone, drunk and broken. She had saw him being shot, tortured, imprisoned in order to die drowning, beaten without mercy, rejected and still she never saw him so defeated. That night she felt her own heart broke while he spoke '_There's something wrong here_' he said' _I fell in love with a women, I had a kid and she didn't want to merry my, well and then the next women she's… she… and now… I mean what is it? What is it with women that just don't want what I'm offering here? I'm just mad, I'm really mad with all of you, I'm just mad, okay this is how it's gonna work, me and you are partners, that's what we do, we're partners, and I love that, I think that's great, and we're good people, who catch bad people right, and we argue and we go back and forth, we're partners, and sometimes after we solve a case, we come here and we celebrate that's what we do. We celebrate. So as far as I can see that is what happens next, are you okay with that? Because if you are, you stay here and you have a drink with me, alright maybe we have a little small talk, chit-chat, and if you're not, well you can leave and tomorrow I will find you a new FBI guy'._ She remembered each word full of pain; she had taken no just one drink but a lot of them to avoid feel.

So what happen now? She had missed her chance, she had hurt him. What could she say? I'm sorry, see you in work? They still have a sniper to catch, Vincent had died hours ago; they were partners, nothing more nothing less.

She was going to walk away and pretend that nothing happened, she didn't want ruin they relationship. If she lost Booth, she would lose everything; it took her years to realize that Special Agent Seeley Booth was more than just someone who passed through her life, and she wasn't going to lose him, not for her altered hormones.

Without a sound she got out of the bed and collected her cloth, or to be more precise the clothes that Booth had loaned her to sleep (which she had no intention of returning to him), she get dressed and was about to leave when she felt the hard hand of Booth grabbed her arm.

_'Where are you going Bones?_'He asked still sleepy.

_'I just…'_She didn't know what to say_ 'I have to go… we shouldn't… sorry'_

_'Wait; wait come here Bones_ 'Booth rose from the bed in hurry looking for something to cover him '_Why are you escaping?'_

_'I am certainly not escaping Booth that is ridiculous' _

_'Yes, you are; after all we being through, you are going to go away just like that?' _He asked getting angry.

_'Of course not, we still are partners, don't we?' _She asked almost afraid of the answer.

_'No' _He said without releasing her.

_'What are you mean?' _She could felt the tears appeared in the corners of her eyes _'It was just sex, I didn't want to…'_

_'But I want to Bones' _he cut her speech_ 'I know it's a lot going on now but I won't lose you again, I can´t, I just can't lose you again'_

It took her a few seconds to process what Booth had said, to understand what that mean and the consequence of that_._

_'Booth…' _she whispered_. _

_'No Bones, I love you and you love me, why it has to be so complicated? '_He asked.

_'You love me? '_She was surprised_ 'After all that happened you still love me? That's not rational'_

_'Love isn't rational _Bones' He said before pulled up her in his arm and kissed her with all the love he felt_ 'We are more than just partners and I won't accept a no for answer'_

It was strange how she felt, her heart was racing, she couldn't stop smiling neither stop kissing Booth; she can't explain why suddenly everything seems right, easier, more beautiful, the world was spinning so fast and her chest was about to blow up of joy. She was happy, overwhelmed with happiness and for the first time since what had seemed forever she wasn't afraid of feeling, in fact she was glad.

She knew that as long as Booth was with her everything would be fine.

* * *

So... this is my first "anything" written in english, so don't kill me with neonazis-orthography's reviews please. it's short, but I speak spanish so it's kinda complicated sometimes...

let me know what you thing about it (:


End file.
